Never Give up
by Nileyfans101
Summary: Miley hates her life and starts to hurt herself until she meets someone special not the question is will he save her or ruin her life more Niley Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**What happen when you think life is over**

_Shows Miley crying on her bed_

**You let it ruin you**

_Shows a Miley cutting herself_

**You practically think life is over**

_Shows Miley walking all alone in the empty hallways_

**Until you meet someone special**

_Shows Miley bumping into Nick_

**She doesn't want him on her life**

_Shows Miley walking away from Nick_

**He never gives up**

_Shows Nick trying to make conversation with her_

**Will he teach her what life is really about**

_Shows Miley and Nick running around a field_

**Or would she go back the way she was just by a little mistake**

_Shows Miley with a blade on her hand_

**What would happen next**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"Life sucks and then you die is simple as that"

**Nick Jonas as Nick Gray**

"You have to learn how to live your life and i'll help you with that"

**Selena Gomez as Selena Russo**

"look at that ugly ass emo"

**Emily Osment and Lily Truscott **

"I want my best friend back"  
**and many more**

**at**

**Don't Give up**

**Coming soon to a computer near you**

* * *

**This is a colaboration with Nileyxxx and fanofjonasxoxo for the whole plot visit the profile :D**


	2. It will never be the same way

**This was written by NileyXXX **

How many times in life have you felt that you don't belong here or you don't have anything to live for? See that happens to me all the time. My name is Miley Stewart and Welcome to my life. My dad died a few years ago out of cancer that's when everything changed. Luckily I still have my mom well literlly. Let me explain my mom works day and night just to keep this house running you know pay the rent bills etc. I only see her about 30 minutes a day the most if I'm lucky enough. Everyday I ask myself and god why did he had to take my dad away, he didn't deserve it did he?

Right now I'm in the bathroom with my sleeve is rolled up and I'm looking out the window. I grab my sharpener blade out of my secret box. I close my eyes tight and enjoy the pain when I finally drag it in my arm, when I finally open my eyes I watched the gushy red blood and I smile. I take out a tissue and clean the blood off my arm and put back the blade on the box. I rolled down my sleeves not bothering to put on a band aid I just too but not anymore.

I go out of the bathroom and blast some Elvis Costello music on. I sit on the corner of my room trying hard not to think. If time passes by I don't even feel it until I finally manage to sleep.

When I woke up this morning I was still in the same position as last night. It was 5:36 am I don't sleep much anymore I get this crazy nightmares their really vivid and I get creepout. I take a look at the mirror, I'm seriously scary I have big dark bangs under my eyes my black hair is sticking out everywhere. Yep I dyed my hair about a year ago and I love it. I went straight to the bathroom I stripped my clothes off and hopped into the shower. I took a look at my arms, they were terrible to look at there were about 50 cuts in each arm but that wasn't much. I use to cut my legs but then I stopped because I couldn't even walk anymore. When I was done I wrapped the towel in my tiny body and blow dried my hair. After that I changed into my black skinny jeans, a black shirt on top a of that a sweatshirt and my black ugg boots. I straightened my hair and I was ready to go.

I went downstairs to eat something I was starving. While I ate I turned on the T.v but I didn't exacly watch it. It was almost for a day in hell and I wasn't ready for it.

Before I exited the door I made sure that my little blade was in my pocket. I made my way to the bus stop extra slowly. This is when I wish I was invisible or dead.

"Hey there comes the freak" Someone murmured I didn't catch who.

I tried my best not to get pissed.

"Oh my god look at what she's wearing" Selena said the fake queen bee.

"Oh yea" Her clone said giggling.

I stood there hiding my face in between my hair. On the bright side they didn't tease to me. When the bus finally got here I took a seat on my usual seat right in front of the bus. I looked out the window for the rest of the ride. When we finally arrived to school I went straight to my locker and got everything I needed before someone saw me I headed to my first class. I was the first one there as always but I couldn't risk myself for people to make fun of me. I took a sit way on the back for no one to notice me that usually worked. I waited patiently for class to start. While people arrived I tried to be the most invisible person on planet earth. No one sat next to me I guess they didn't want my horribleness pass on them.

"Everyone please be quite" The teacher said once he arrived. "I have some news for you guys one of them is a bad and one of them is a good which one would you like first"

"The bad news" everyone yelled at once apart from me.

"Well the bad news is that were having a test tomorrow no exceptions"

"NOOOOO!!" everyone shouted.

"YESSS well anyways the good news is that were having a new transferred student soon"

Selena raised her hand.

"Yes Selena" Mr.. Otto asked.

"And that's good news why" Selena said raising her eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth I don't know but I didn't have any other news" Mr.. Otto said trying to find a paper.

The rest of the hour past so slow I couldn't wait for it to be over. I had this ache in me to cut myself I couldn't wait any longer we still had about 10 minutes but I decided to ask to go to the bathroom so I could cut myself so I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss, Stewart" Mr.s Otto asked.

"Can I please go to the bathroom" I asked almost in a whispered.

"Um sure I guess"

I quickly got up from my desk and Mr.. otto gave me the pass. I made my way to the bathroom almost running I locked the door and sat on the corner. I took out the little blade and rolled up my sleeve and drag the sharpener blade on my arm and waited until the pain was over and smile to myself. You might be thinking why don't you just kill yourself and get it over by now but honestly I can't. I thought about it but I just don't think I can hurt my mom that much. I cleaned myself up and went back to class when I was almost there the bell rang at least class was over now. I let everyone go out before entering to get my stuff I gave the pass to the teacher and made myself to my Spanish class. Took a sit on my desk and waited till school was over.

After that the whole morning pass in a blur it was lunch time now. I went to the usual place I always go too, and that's the bleachers I don't eat that nasty food poison the other students eat. Usually during this time I take out my ipod and listen to music but today I just started to think about other people life's the ones I like to call them perfect life's. For example Selena she has popularity, amazing parents I think, a perfect life what else could she ask her. Sometimes I wish I was her but that can never be possible.

I have to admit I miss my bestfriend Lily. I've know her since I was just a little girl we became bestfriends instantly just by a peanut butter sandwich can you believe it. After my dad died I stopped talking to her and faded in the background she used to try to make conversation but then she just gave up. I miss her I'm going to have to admit that.

After he passed away I figured out that my life could never be the same way.

* * *

**So watcha think :D new story thank for the people who reviewed.**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes**

**Review!**


	3. Your saying it's my fault!

**Written by fanofjonasxoxo and NileyXXX**

"Hey everyone, look at the loser!" Selena yelled out to everybody in the hallway. She was pointing directly at me while laughing. I just kept walking, face down not bothering to look at anyone.

I am used to all of the nasty comments being thrown at me by Selena so when she said that, I ignored her. I went to my locker and quickly spun the dial to put my combo. in. 18.31.6. Once I opened my locker, I looked around to make sure that all my books were neatly in place. After that I put all my homework away in my bookback and went straight to the door. I didn't even bother to take the bus I knew Selena was just going to make up a way to make fun of me. I started running once I was outside. It took me about 30 minutes just to get there. I was out of breath once I opened the door surprisely mom was there.

"Hey sweetie how was school today." She asked looking for something I couldn't put my eyes on.

"Mom what are you doing....."

"Sorry sweetie I have to go I'm late already" She interupted me heading to the door.

I stayed there and watched her leave tears were rolling down my cheeks by now. I made my way to the bathroom and took out a needle from the medicine cabin don't ask me why my mom keeps it there. I rolled up my sleeve a little and pushed the pointy part of it in my vein. I watched the blood coming out of it. I've never actually tried that before today but I have to tell you it feels amazing. The first aid kid was on the cabing also so I took it out and search for a bad aid. After I was done I went directly to my room and started doing homework time almost passing in a blur. When I checked the clock it was 7:18 It wasn't as late as I thought it was going be. I put on my shoes and decided to go for a walk. I went straight to my favorite place the park. I sat in one of the benches and put on my hood I listen to my ipod until I realized it was starting to get dark. I quickly stood up and made my way home.

"AAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed all sweaty. I had one of my nightmares again I won't even mind explaning all I can tell you their really vivid.

I started the shower and hopped in. When I was done I wrapped the towel around me and headed to my room. I put on some ripped jean a black long sleeve shirt and converse. I didn't bother straightening my hair today I just let my naural curls fall behing my back. I couldn't wait to get out of the house so I decided to walk to school. I had this feling that somethig interesting was going to happen deep inside of me.

I was the only person walking down the hallway I got distracted reading a poster when BOOM I bumped into someone.

"What the hell is your problem." I yelled not looking him directly.

"Me it was clearly your fault" A voice I didn't recognize anwser.

I looked up to see his face I was really hard to descrive. Lets start by thoose beautiful dark brown eyes and his hair omigod his hair. I realized I had to anwser something " Haha now it's my fault" I tried to sound sarcastic but fail miserbly.

"Yes it is but I guess I wasn't looking were I was going anyways, I'm Nick" He said extending his hand out.

"Well bye" I said walking to my locker I could feel his gaze following me.

**Dudduduhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry it's short. I've been sick and i couldn't think of anything else. -fanofjonasxoxo **

**I promise you the next chapter will be longer lol I hope it makes sence I'll update again Friday I promise!-NileyXXX**


End file.
